


Time to Go

by Setcheti



Series: Tremors: the Subtext [12]
Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt has to go on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Go

In the cool depths of his bunker, Burt Gummer shrugged into his flak vest and then belted on his holstered sidearm. The gunbelt as he usually wore it was too loose; he tightened it another notch and then buckled the straps that held the holster secure against his thigh. He slung his rifle over one shoulder, grabbed his cap and the ‘war bag’ that held his extra ammunition and various explosive devices…and then just stood there at the foot of the stairs, looking up.

It was time to go on patrol.

They’d only been able to bring Tyler home from the hospital a couple of days ago, and Burt had been sticking close to his compound ever since. His lover wasn’t exactly what you could call mobile at the moment, he wasn’t even supposed to get up without help. Larry would be coming to stick around for a few hours while Burt was gone…but Burt still didn’t want to leave. Although he did want to find the rest of the flying things and blow them straight to hell. He just wished there was a way he could do that and watch Tyler at the same time.

They’d come so close…

Burt set his jaw and forced himself to go up the stairs and outside. He put his gear into his truck, checked his guns and ammunition once again, and checked the water and oil levels under the hood. And then he turned around and looked at Tyler, who was half-dozing in the afternoon heat under the canvas shade Burt had rigged up to protect him from the sun, and it seemed as though the touch of his worried gaze opened the younger man’s eyes. Blue, so blue even in the shadows, bluer still for the shadows that still surrounded them, they caught and held his and then in a blink transmitted a reassurance: _I’m all right_.

Burt transmitted one back: _No, you’re not_. And then he stalked over and made a minute and wholly unnecessary adjustment to the shade. “Are you sure…”

“I’m sure, I’ll be all right,” Tyler reassured him. “You need to go on patrol, Burt; we know there are more of those things out there, and we know how dangerous they are.”

“Exactly!” Burt didn’t quite snap back. “And they can fly! And you’ll be here…”

“By myself, probably asleep.” Tyler fixed him with a very firm look. “In broad daylight, Burt, they’re nocturnal remember? The one that got me had somethin’ wrong with it.” He made a quickly aborted motion with his left arm and grimaced, sinking back a little more into the seat and waving a dismissive right hand instead. “You have to go, Burt, you know you do. This whole damn valley counts on you.”

“I know.”

It was practically a whisper, but it had Tyler trying to push himself upright in spite of his battered body’s protests. “Burt…”

Burt quickly dropped to one knee beside him and very gently pushed him back down. “I know,” he said more evenly. “I just…I just don’t want to leave you alone.” He stroked his lover’s pale cheek with the back of one hand. “I almost lost you.”

“We knew the risks.” Tyler leaned into the caress, returning it with his right hand. “And you didn’t lose me, I’m right here. I’ll be here when you get back, too.” He leaned his forehead against Burt’s and closed his eyes. “Don’t you think I’m worried about you too? I can’t even get downstairs on my own, what if you need help? What if I have to sit here and listen to you get k…”

Burt captured Tyler’s lips with his own and swallowed the word before it could escape. “You won’t,” he promised huskily. “You have my word, Tyler, you won’t.”

Tyler sniffed. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Burt.” He swiped at his eyes with his good hand. “You need to get going.”

“Yep.” Burt wiped away an escaped drop of moisture from his lover’s cheek and then kissed him again. “Larry will be here in a little while to help you get back inside, and I’ll be home before you know it.” He hooked a finger under Tyler’s chin, bringing damp blue eyes up to meet his. “They’re nocturnal, remember? I’ll be home before dark.”

“You better.” Tyler gave him a watery smile and a little push – both mental and physical. “Go on. Like you said, Larry will be here soon – which means either Nancy or Rosalita will be too. Wouldn’t do for them to find you still hangin’ around here moonin’ over me.”

“I’d never hear the end of it,” Burt agreed. He kissed his lover’s forehead and then forced himself to stand up, turn and walk back to the waiting truck, feeling Tyler’s eyes on him. It was time to go on patrol.


End file.
